Basketball
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada manages to shoot basketballs when Haru Miura's beside him./Warn: high school setting, ooc may or may not occur, humor, fluff, not beta'd./One-shot./Requested by a friend./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Old version

**Title: "**Basketball**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada manages to shoot basketballs when Haru Miura's beside him.

**Pairing:** Tsunayoshi Sawada/Haru Miura

**Prompt:** Basketball

**Warn:** high school setting, canon (hopefully), ooc (hopefully not so bad), fluff, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

**Requested by a friend.**

**And I'll edit it when I have my hands on my laptop.**

.

WOOSH

BAM

"Darn, missed it again." Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as he took out another basketball from the movable metal box beside him and threw the said ball to the hoop once again.

WOOSH

BAM

"Dammit."

The sixteen year-old teen was at Namimori High's gym, practicing for their basketball match-of with Otsu High, which was three days from now, as the team's ace and shooter; after three years of Reborn-madness, his peers had never made fun of him again—some still call him "_dame_-Tsuna", but mostly just for teasing—and some even admired him, some of the female students even made a fan-club for him—but as always, the two Rain and Storm Vongola Guardians still had the most fans—ever since he reached puberty a two years ago. Making him looked more man-ish, but still hold a few of his girlish parts, like his doe-like eyes—which narrowed a bit from time-to-time.

"Tsuna-_kun_?" Tsunayoshi turned his head and soften his eyes when he saw Haru Miura walked in wearing Namimori High's female uniform without the yellow-coloured blazer on her. She moved to the said school after her middle school graduation and started to call him with the suffix "-_kun_" after his persistence a while back.

"Hey Haru," he greeted, "what are you doing in here? I thought you had some duty after school."

Haru shook her head, "_iie_, it's Gokudera-_kun_'s turn today; so I thought, why not see what Tsuna-_kun_'s doing right now."

"Well, as you can see, I'm practicing my long range shooting for the next match with Otsu High." He replied, "but I still couldn't get the ball in after a couple of times." As he shot the ball again to the hoop.

WOOSH

BAM

"_Kuso_… I missed again." Tsunayoshi sighed.

Haru eyed him a bit, and walked toward him. Looking forward as she looked up from her spot toward the hoop and back to Tsunayoshi.

"I think you should fix the way you shoot the ball; here let me help." She placed her hands ontop of his as she bend them to different angles.

Tsunayoshi suppressed a blush coming out from his face when Haru came in contact with his skin.

"See, there you go. How about you shoot the ball again, Tsuna-_kun_? I think you can do it." She encouraged his as he nodded; gesturing himself toward the hoop and shot it.

WOOSH

BAM

Tsunayoshi blinked as Haru smiled widely.

"See, I knew Tsuna-kun could do it!" She smiled as he grinned at her direction.

"Well, I guess that means I just need you here beside me, so I could shoot them." Haru blushed as he continued, "I think this equivalent as shooting toward your lovely heart, Haru."

"Ts–Tsuna-_kun_!" She stammered as he leaned forward toward her and placed a small kiss on the back of her left hand.

He grinned again and kissed her on the forehead.

"I always _love_ to tease you, you know, Haru."

"Ts–Tsuna-_kun_! Stope teasing me!" Tsunayoshi laughed and went back to practice shooting again.

"Be there for me, alright?" Haru pouted and nodded stubbornly.

"Of course I will, who else going to cheer you up for you if I didn't?"

He laughed again, "and that's why I love you, Haru."

"Ts–Tsuna-_kun_!"

"Alright-alright, I'll stop with the jokes for now." He surrendered as she pouted again and kissed his left cheek and left.

"That's for kissing my forehead, Tsuna-_kun_!"

Tsunayoshi traced his palm over his kissed cheek and grinned again while shooting another ball to the hoop.

.

WOOSH

BAM

Tsunayoshi grinned as he managed to get another ball into the hoop three times in a row.

"_Ganbatte_, Tsuna-_kun_!" He looked toward the source of the voice and smiled when he saw his girlfriend, Haru, shouting at him.

_It's good to have a loving manager,_ he grinned, _and great as my source of energy._

"Don't lose, Tsuna-_kun_!"

_I won't Haru!_

That day, Namimori High won with the score 27–86.

.

THE END

.

**A/N: Weird 2786 fanfic is a weird fanfic. I apologize for this oddly made and weird fanfic, Audi. *sigh* I hope you won't kill me for making an ooc 2786 relationship; seriosly! I tried! *sobs* Now onto making Lancia's belated birth-fic and other fanfics!**

**Well, as always; any reviews would be nice. And have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [16.12.2013]**


	2. New version

**Title: "**Basketball**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada manages to shoot basketballs when Haru Miura's beside him.

**Pairing:** Tsunayoshi Sawada/Haru Miura

**Prompt:** Basketball

**Warn:** high school setting, ooc may or may not occur, fluff, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

**Requested by a friend.**

* * *

WOOSH

BAM

"Argh! I missed again!" Tsunayoshi Sawada scratched his head in frustration as he shoot another ball toward the hoop—

BAM

"Gah!"

—and missed again.

"Hiie! What am I going to do!? Everyone is counting on me for tomorrow's game with Otsu High!" he shrieked as he walked back–and–forth and sweating bullets.

The sixteen year-old was panicked because he was going to be the school's—Namimori High's—basketball shooter and ace for the next game with the **undefeated** Otsu High's basketball team, due to his Spartan tutor's fault. As years had passed, the teen still hadn't changed a bit, other than his peers hadn't called him "_dame_-Tsuna" as an insult—but mostly just for teasing and joking purposes—his outer appearance—which somehow gained enough fans to make a fan-club for himself, but still hadn't matched his two popular friends' fans by size—and somehow along the way, he had learned how to flirt—Vongola style—even Reborn had shed an imaginary tear since his student's…romantic…flirts successfully succeeded—Tsunayoshi himself wondered how he succeeded, perhaps it's because of the Italian Vongola blood running in his veins—but moreover, the frustrated Namimori teen was still walking in circles in the school's gym as Haru Miura walked toward him.

"_Hahi_! Tsuna-_san_!" she waved as he looked up to see her.

"H–Haru! Wh–what are you doing here!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he noticed what the girl was wearing, "and **why** are you wearing Namimori High's girls' uniform!? You're not even from Namimori High!"

The said girl pouted then giggled, "silly Tsuna-_san_, Haru just transferred from Midori High today; so from now on Haru is going to be here with Tsuna-_san_~" Haru suddenly latched her arms on Tsunayoshi's left arm as the teen jumped.

"H–Haru, l–let go of me! I–I need to train for tomorrow's game!" the brunette let go of his arms as she smiled gingerly.

"Can Haru help?" he shook his head as he took another ball from the moveable metal box beside him.

"No, just let me concentrate." Tsunayoshi aimed the hoop and shot the ball.

WOOSH

BAM

The brunet blinked as he looked at his hands and the hoop then back at his hands.

"I–I did it…" he smiled, "I–I finally did it…"

Haru also blinked then clapped at him, "_hahi_! That was amazing Tsuna-_san_!"

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Tsunayoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly; "i–it was n–nothing, r–really, Haru…" a slight blush formed on his baby-fat free face.

"_Yosh_! Haru's going to be there for Tsuna-_san_! So Haru could cheer for Tsuna-_san_!" she exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Y–you don't ne–need to do th–that Haru…"

"_Iie_! Haru insists!" Haru shook her head, "and this is Haru's good luck charm for Tsuna-_san_!" she gave him a peck on his left cheek as she blushed in her own shade of red then ran out through the door.

"H–Haru w–will s –see Ts–Tsuna-_san_ t–tomorrow! _J–ja n–nee_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi reached for the kissed cheek as his mind processed the previous events.

"Haru just kissed me," he blinked then paused. After a few seconds his eyes widen and blushed madly while shrieking, "HIIIE! HARU JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!"

Let's just say, the game went well with Namimori High won with the score 27–86.

* * *

**THE END**

**(with much absurdness****—****unfortunately…)**

* * *

**A/N: ****…yeah, so I remade this fanfic, since the first one really **_**that**_** awful that I could almost clobber my eyes out. Tsunayoshi and Haru was WAY ooc than I imagined****—****and somehow, I made Haru acted like Kyoko****—****sorry! I hope this is enough as my apology to you all! ;w;**

**Well, as always; any reviews would be nice. And have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [****Jakarta, ****1****8****.12.2013]**


End file.
